rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. While in the challenge, you competed as teams, tonight you will be judged...individually. When I call your name please step forward: Biqtch Puddin Erika Klash Madame Medusa Nightwing Vander Von Odd Victoria Elizabeth Black You ladies...represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. And you in the background- Sharon Needles- are safe. It's time for your critiques. First up...Biqtch Puddin Nicholas: I loved your role in your team's short film. You were the center of attention and you made yourself shine through your lines and it was great. I thought your teams concept was okay, but I wished you would have gave more. I did like the fact that you got right into the action and into the plot and problem of the story. Very well done. I loved your look, but I don't think it fit the theme. I didn't get ghost from it at all. Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: I absolutely loved your involvement in your teams concept and story. You were the highlight of your team's very good concept in my opinion. I loved your lines and they made big impacts on the story so well done on that. I actually liked your look and I loved your ghost of the skeleton fantasy and I lived. Well done tonight! Next up...Madame Medusa Nicholas: You also did a very good job in your team in my opinion. You were very involved and I liked that. Although, your lines were a little filler. I felt like they were just transitions for everybody else's but it could have been better. The transitions although, were still very much needed, I just wish you hadn't done it the whole way. I actually liked your look. It might look a little simple and basic, but it was definitely ghostly and I liked it just for that fact. Next up...Nightwing Nicholas: I didn't think you were that involved with your team and I'm going to be harder on you about it because you were the captain. You should have controlled, or at least have been looking over almost everything, which I don't feel like you did. You were there to help at the beginning, but afterwards there was no sign of you. I wasn't a big fan of your role. You had little to no lines and you were just there... I liked your look, but that's about it. Everything else tonight, was a miss for me. Next up...Vander Von Odd Nicholas: In the short films, you had 2 lines...and that was it. 2 lines that didn't have that big of an impact of the story in fact. It seemed like you were barely involved and I was kind of disappointed, because I know you can do better. Last challenge you did great. I will say this...I loved your look. It was probably my favorite of the night and my favorite Vander look, so good job on that. Your look could be your saving grace tonight. Last up...Victoria Elizabeth Black Nicholas: You were not involved in this challenge at all. There is nothing to judge you on, so we'll live it at that... Thank you ladies, I've said enough, while you untuck at the forum, I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Madame Medusa Your subtle but horrific lines worked in my mind... You're safe. Victoria Elizabeth Black You didn't submit...at all... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Erika Klash Tonight, your lines were in line your team And your look skinned me alive... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have won immunity from next week's challenge. Biqtch Puddin Although your look was not ghostly, Your lines in the challenge were total world domination... You're safe. Vander Von Odd Tonight, you served just 2 lines, but with a fierce look... You're safe. Nightwing You were the team captain for this challenge, but you didn't act like one... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Tonight, there wont be a death showdown because unfortunately one queen didn't submit. Nightwing Shantay you stay! You may join the other monsters. Victoria Elizabeth Black Your uninvolvement in the challenge as led to your position right now... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts